


Maggie

by costumejail



Series: general prompt fills [10]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: (but they are together now), Adopted Children, Babysitting, Children, Long-Distance Relationship, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Jet Star (Danger Days), One Shot, Other, mads is trans but it doesnt come up, pre-transition trans character, the girl is trans but shes a baby and doesnt know it yet, theres no childcare tag its not babysitting but yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26647504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/costumejail/pseuds/costumejail
Summary: Jet and Mad Gear take care of the Girl
Relationships: Jet Star/Mad Gear (Danger Days), The Girl (Fabulous Killjoys) & Jet Star (Danger Days)
Series: general prompt fills [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905820
Comments: 17
Kudos: 19





	Maggie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spiderbryan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiderbryan/gifts).



> Thanks Friday [@kissherbattery](https://kissherbattery.tumblr.com/) for requesting "any othhr explorationz ov [jetgear's] dynamic!!" I had a LOT of fun w this one!  
> Also because the Girl is a baby, the four are raising her gender-neutrally so they call her 'the kid' and use they/them.

“C’mon, kiddo. Mad Gear. _Mad Gear,”_ he repeated slowly.

The baby on Mad Gear’s lap stared blankly up at him.

“They’re not gonna say it,” smiled Jet Star over their shoulder.

“They migh’! You dunno what they can do."

“I know that they haven’t even said Kobes’ name yet, so yours is a longshot.”

“But not impossible,” Mads got up, cradling the Girl to his shoulder and making his way over to where Jet stood. “Mad Gear is a lot easier to say than _Kobra Kid_.”

Jet turned, leaning back against the edge of the sink. Mads stepped closer and Jet bent down to give the Girl a kiss. She gurgled happily, kicking her legs into Mad’s stomach.

“What do you think, baby?” Jet poked a finger into the Girl’s stomach. “You say Mad Gear?”

While Jet was distracted, Mads leaned forward to steal a kiss. Jet turned their head, chasing Mads’ lips as he pulled back.

The Girl squirmed, slightly crushed between the two ‘joys and they pulled apart.

“Sorry, _mije_. C’mon,” Jet put a hand against Mads’ shoulder. “They’re probably hungry.”

“Where’s their food?”

“Top shelf,” Jet pointed to a spot well out of Mads’ reach. “I’ll grab it, you ‘em set up.”

Mads laughed, “Good plan.”

They regrouped a minute later in a dining room both. Mads propped the Girl against the window while Jet set a can of PowerPup on the table.

The Girl seemed to recognize the packaging, happily grabbing for the can as Jet started to scoop out the larger chunks and hand them to her.

“Want some?” Jet turned the spoon to Mads and he accepted with a laugh.

As one, Jet, Mads, and the Girl slurped PowerPup from the palms of their hands. Mostly Jet and Mads did, the Girl idly gnawing on her finger and ignoring the food in her hands.

“Baby, you gonna—?” The PowerPup slipped from her hand, landing on the table with a wet splat. “Alright then,” laughed Jet.

The Girl abandoned her finger, clumsily grabbing at the dropped food.

“They’re gettin’ it.”

“I can see that.” Mads flashed a grin at his partner.

For a while, they watched the Girl slowly feed herself PowerPup. Jet and Mads alternated a few bites themselves, but mostly let the Girl dig through the can while they held hands over the table.

“Sorry that we’re on babysitting duty,” Jet said sheepishly.

“Nah, don’t worry, babe. Any time with you’s good time.”

“I had plans, I swear!”

Mads smiled widely, “I bet you did. But this’s fine.”

The Girl shrieked happily and Mads looked over at her. 

“Hi, baby. Havin’ fun?” When he looked back at Jet, they were looking down at the table. “Hey,” Mads squeezed Jet’s hand. “Don’t get like tha’. I’m happy to help out. ‘S a nice change from smoky concert halls an’ damp motel rooms.”

Mads launched into a story about the Missile Kid getting locked out of a venue before their show and Mads having to play the whole first half of the set by himself, just to see Jet smile when he exclaimed, “An’ do you have any idea how hard it is t’ play _Two-Strand Shoelacing_ on bass with your feet?”

Mads was interrupted by the Girl, seemingly done eating and smeared with PowerPup, crawling across the table to press a dirty hand against his face.

“Aw, love, all done?” Crooned Jet.

The Girl turned with a toothless smile and babbled incoherently.

Then she babbled more coherently.

“Ma-Gee.”

Jet and Mads looked at each other.

“One more time, sugar?” Mads prompted.

“Maggie!”

“Is that you?”

I think it is,” smiled Mads. “Oh, Kid’s gonna be _pissed_.”

“Maggie,” the Girl added happily.

“We aren’t telling him.”

“ _You_ aren’t telling him,” Mads corrected as he gathered the Girl up into his arms. “I don’t live with him an’ he loves goin’ backstage too much to be mad at me. Now c’mon. I think someone needs a bath.”

Jet got up from the booth at the same time Mads did. They reached out, snagging his free wrist and pulling him into a clumsy kiss. Mads smiled against Jet’s lips and they sighed.

“Love you.”

“Yeah, I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Translation notes:  
> \- Mije - "My kid" (-e suffix of mijo/mija)
> 
> Thanks for reading!! Feel free to leave a comment or come chat with me on [tumblr!](sleevesareforlosers.tumblr.com)


End file.
